Jonathan Travis
"A thot dies the same way she lives, impaled* -Jonathan History Johnathan Travis is a young man of 18 years old, part of the thot patrol, born in a small town in california, Jonathan was raised by his single father who had trouble managing him, as he became older, he soon started to frequent a group of kids that called themselves the "Killer Kings", they were a group of delinquents, who would bully kids of the area to obtain money, getting himself into much trouble at such a young age had his father questioning whether he was raising his son right, but didn't take any measures against the young boy who was slowly growing into a raging delinquent. When he turned 14 however, he got involved into a grocery store's robbery, his father, sick of him at this point, sent him into correctional center, where he met his first friend there; a young boy calling himself Gob, It didn't last long until Jonathan realized that Gob had abnormal powers, in fact, he was capable of generating a substance capable of turning solid at his will, Gob had however never told anyone about it until now, he admitted that for some unknown reasons; he trusted Jonathan, spending the next year in correctional center, Jonathan was taken back home by his father, leaving Gob behind. Jonathan on his arrival was changed, the wisdom and kindness of Gob having left a stain on him, he decided to stop frequenting the Killer Kings, life was going well for him, but when he turned 16 he started to see pictures of Gob in the cave of his father and started to question his the later about them, Seeing his son's curiosity and realizing that he had grown up Father told him about a secret that was to be never be revealed to young generations; The family of Jonathan were part of an alien race that had landed on earth thousands of years ago called the Lizard men, He learned about the story of this lost race and how their planet of origin got destroyed by what was defined as a cloud of pure darkness after war against another extraterrestrial race; The Muds, Gob was a Mud that had saved The grand-grandfather of Jonathan in the great war, deporting him to earth, and had promised to keep an eye open on the descendants of the old man, But Gob had find himself unable to keep an eye on the father of Jonathan; the reason was because of the reincarnation of the dark cloud that had destroyed their home planet that had manifested in the form of a rather "open minded", she was weak and needed power from men of the world, to get closer to her goal; she had to become a thot. Jonathan quickly grew up, quickly becoming a young man of 18 years old, with a the goal to find Gob who was nowhere to be found and his Thot Alien mother to eviscerate her. Powers Lizard transformation; Like all Lizard Man, Jonathan can transform into a Lizard form, that grants him -Peak lizard man speed -Super Lizard strength -Fire manipulation -Dragon lizard Wings True Lizard instinct form ???